Icha-Icha or you?
by Crimson Solstice
Summary: My first fanfic ever. Story about my favorite Konoha couple, Kakashi and Anko. A bit of personality change, not in the main story line, although, some parts will be there in future chapters. Which would you pick your first love, or your true love? Please R and R : Previously Only you.
1. Chapter 1

This is a story about my favorite couple from Konoha...

**Kakashi's POV**

The alarm clock goes off. *ring* *ring*, shit, where is that clock. *ring**ri- I cut the ring short by viciously smashing the offending alarm clock on my bedside table.

Well, there goes my 8th alarm clock... I sighed, knowing that I should stop buying alarm clocks that always end up broken.

I looked outside my window and, judging by the height of the sun and the shadows it made, I estimated that it was around 9:30. And, yes, once again, I am running late for work.

Who cares, I thought to myself, it's just another day of possible missions and reports.

I rolled over on my bed, looking for a more comfortable spot to once again, drift back into sleep. When I finally found it, I curled into a small ball, yes just like some dogs do, then yawned once more. Just as I was about to drift back into blissfull sleep, someone banged on my door.

Who could it be this time, I wondered.

"Kakashi, you bastard, open up!" yelled an extremely furious, yet very familiar female voice.

After hearing it, I dismissed it as a...figment of my imagination...yeah, that's all it was. It was definately not the voice of my angry, violent, ninja, co-worker...

"Oy, Kakashi! Hurry up" came the voice again, when I didn't reply. I groaned. Resigned to the fact that I'd have to leave my war and comfortable bed, I got up.

And just before I opened the door, it flew open. I nimbly jumped back to avoid a broken nose.

And there, standing in the door way, dressed in her all to famous fishnet, skirt and trench coat, stood Mitarashi Anko.

I stared at her blearily with my eye, raised a hand in greeting and then said, "Yo."

She glared daggers and me...then her face turned slightly red, and she looked down. "What," I asked her. "Not used to seeing a man without his shirt?" I finished, smirking at her.

The reason being that I never slept with a shirt on. And, after having just got up, I hadn't put one on yet.

"Of course not you idiot!" She snapped back. "Who in their right mind would want to look at your body?"

"Oh probably just 4/5 of all the women in konoha," I said, grinning as I said it. "Whatever Hatake," came her reply.

"Anyways, why are you here so early in the morning?" I asked her as I pulled a chair over and sat down on it, while gesturing for her to do the same.

"It's a bloody mission, you idiot." She said, again glaring daggers at me. "What mission would that be?" I replied, gazing cooly back.

"As we both know, you have been late for the past 658 days, that's practically 2 years Hatake," She said with a grimace.

I laughed, "Been that long already eh?" She sighed deeply. "Well, Tsunade-sama won't stand for it. You are to come on time starting tomorrow."

I chuckled this time, then I said, "She should know me better, she knows that's impossible." But then I caught a very mischivous glance coming from Anko...This was not going to be good.

"She thought you might say that, so, as a precaution, I'm to bring you to work earlyevery day. She said, still having that miscivous glace.

She was still holding back, I know she is...

"And if I decide to run away, or if theres some kind of emergency?" I asked carefully. "Well, then I'm to burn all of you Icha Icha books." Anko said, the mischivous glance turning into a triumphant smile.

"N-no, you can't be serious..." I said, a shiver riding down my back, "Anything but my books" I mumbled softly.

"How about your mask then?" she said mischivously once again, a scary glint going into her eyes.

"Ah...no," I said, self conciously touching my mask at the same time. "Aw, why not," she replied, a pouting look appearing on her face, complete with the extended lower lip and the wide eyes.

Inwardly, I laughed, she looked like a puppy, remarkably so... But, outwardly I said "No", more firmly this time. Then I yawned, turned around, and walked away from her.

She started following me right away before asking me, "Where ya going now, not to bed if you value you books..." she let the threat trail of.

I faced her and looked at her seriously before saying "Actually, I was heading to the shower, since you're already here, would you like to join me?"

Her face went crimson the she looked down for a fraction of a second before looking at me once again, the blush gone. "Sure Hatake, but are you sure you're up for it?" she told me seductively before closing the gap between us, making so that we were practically chest to chest with only mere inches separating our lips.

I leaned even closer until only milimiters separated our lips. She didn't move and gazed at me defiantly.

"Now, close your eyes, and I'll give you surprise that you'll _never _forget" I said, using my best seductive voice.

She narrowed her eyes in suspicion, then she said, "Okay...but if you touch something that you shouldn't be touching...well, let's just say that you won't be holding anything anytime afterwards..." The threat all to evident in her voice.

And, finally, after one more glare, she closed her eyes.

At last, time for some vengance. But after the threat, which I knew she would definately carry out, I had to decide what to do.

I reached out and brushed her lips with my thumb, earning a shiver in response. I leaned until my lips were next to her ears and I whispered, "Better get ready...Anko". She shivered again.

I stepped back quietly. Then walked silently to the bathroom.

As soon as I opened the door , Anko opened her eyes. She took in the sight of me in the bathroom, and glared daggers...no glared at me with hell itself shining in her eyes.

I quickly shut the door and locked it. Not even a second afterwards, the door shook as the angry kunoichi banged it repeatedly.

"God damn it Kakashi," She yelled through the door. I chuckled at how how angry she'd become after the joke I played on her.

"Anko, I told you that it would be a _surprise _that you'd never forget." I said, still chuckling.

I heard her take a few steps back, instantly I knew what she was going to do: She was going to ram the door open. As she ran forward, I unlocked the door and opened it.

I fell to the ground as the charging kunoichi ran straight into my bare chest. As I hit the bathroom floor, I wrapped an arm around Anko's waist and the other behind her back.

"Oh Anko, I didn't know that you loved me this much," I said with as much passion I could muster without laughing.

I could feel her face on my chest, it was on fire. "Get off me you idiot," she yelled while trying to push herself off me.

"On the contrary, you're on top of me" I said still grinning, I tightened my grip on her. "Damn it Kakashi," she yelled again, clenching her hand and drawing it back.

I knew what she was going to do, and I knew that I would be too late to stop it. With as much strength as she could muster, she drove her fist into my gut.

I grunted as my breath was driven from me. I let go quickly. As I did, Anko finally got off me. I observed her as I did. Her face was still flushed, she was panting lightly and she was beggining to sweat.

As she stood, I saw something. It was her underwear. As she stood over me, she didn't notice that I had an angle where I could see up her skirt.

I smiled, my one visible eye crinkling noticably.

She noticed the smile. As the blush faded, she glared at me again. "What the fuck are you smiling for you god damned perv?" She said.

"I can see your panties" I told her bluntly. She blushed a deep red again, kicked me hard in the gut then took a deep breath.

After she controlled her breathing she looked back at me and, with a cocky grin, she said, "Well, big boy, like what you're seeing?" Although she said it as cockily as she could, the blush was still evident on her face.

I sat up then, without warning, I pulled her onto me and she yellped. I pulled her so that she stradled my lap and still faced me. I put my hand on her chin and pushed it up so that she would meet my gaze.

"And if I do like what I'm seeing?" I told her seductively. She gulped but didn't reply.

"Ok then, how about I give you a real surprise?" I told her. "Just close your eyes, and I promise that you'll like this surprise..." I trailed off.

She glanced up suspiciously. I chuckled. "Come on, trust me, I won't let you down this time. She nodded and closed her eyes.

Seeing her do that, I pulled down my mask, and kissed her full on the lips.


	2. Chapter 2

Her lips were warm as I kissed them. I felt her body, tightly pressed against mine, and damn, it felt really good.

Her eyes opened in shock as she felt the pressure of my lips against hers. She just sat there frozen like a statue as I kissed her.

Now generally all the girls that I've had to seduce either melted or moaned in pleasure. Unlike most girls however, this one just froze stock still. As a professional in the trade, my pride took a blow right there and then. Of course I didn't show it though.

I covered her eyes with one hand so that I could pull my mask up. As I let my lips leave hers, I felt her move forward ever so slightly. It may have been a reaction of the pressure being alleviated from her lips or, it could be that she liked my kiss.

Personally, I hoped it was the latter.

After I'd placed my mask back on, I lowered my hand from her eyes. She was still sitting there, shell shocked.

Oh boy, I got a bad feeling about this, I thought to myself.

"You…you just…." Anko stuttered out, bright crimson lines appearing on her face.

"Kissed you? Yes." I completed for her, smirking.

The look on her face was utterly adorable. She was opening and closing her mouth with no sounds coming out. She looked like she was in a daze of sorts. It's like…it's like… she was adding 1 shuriken with another shuriken and coming up with a slug.

I better get out of here, I thought to myself, before Anko comes to and murders me. And just before I poofed out like I usually did, a pair of strong calloused hands grabbed me by the throat and began choking me.

"You…you…FREAKING IDIOT!" she yelled at me, "I am so going to FUCKING MURDER YOU HATAKE!" she yelled even louder this time, neighbors probably thought that I was dating 2 girls at the same time and one of them just found out.

Holy Shit, I thought, I knew that she might not have liked it that much but still, my kisses can't be that bad, right?

"Anko…take it…easy…" I managed to choke out. I was slowly losing breath, and consciousness. If she were an enemy I'd have just pushed her off and let her collide into one of the places in my small bathroom. But, as she wasn't an enemy, I couldn't push her off without possibly harming her.

All of a sudden, the pressure left my throat and Anko got of off me and stood up.

Her face was still crimson and she looked quite, quite embarrassed by what had just happened.

"I-I won't forget this Hatake" she managed before storming out of the bathroom. After a few seconds, I heard an ominous slam that signified my main door shutting with, well, a slam.

Well, nothing I can do about this now, I thought to myself. Might as well get ready for work, I sighed. Now that was a depressing thought.

I slowly turned on the shower and set the water to somewhere between warm and hot. I do like my baths hot, but not hot hot.

As the shower water was heating up, I stripped myself of my pajamas, underwear and mask before stepping into the now perfectly heated shower water.

Great shinobis that felt good. Hot water always seemed to work for me. I let out a groan when I remembered that this moment couldn't last forever.

I sighed, shut off the water, toweled myself quickly then got dressed. Of course, wore my usual clothing, the pants, the undershirt, the vest, the head protector, yada yada yada.

I came out of the bathroom feeling great. I successfully teased Anko without dying, I was probably the first person to ever do that and not end up in the, I shuddered, the hospital.

Now off to work…wait, of course, I can't leave without eating breakfast. It is, after all, the most important meal of the day, I thought to myself. I was completely satisfied with this because, one, I get to arrive even later than I usually do, two I get some food in my stomach, and three, I get to arrive even later at work.

I entered the kitchen and began busying myself with my breakfast preparations. I got my pan, some cooking oil, a match and a couple of eggs. After I'd lit my stove, and poured on a bit of cooking oil, I cracked the eggs and put them on the stove. As the eggs were being cooked, I took some bread and butter from my fridge. I pulled out my kunai slabbed some butter on, and buttered my bread.

After I'd buttered it, I placed it in my toaster and set it on three minutes. After doing so, I went back to the eggs on the frying pan.

After they had finished frying, I turned off the stove, took the pan and placed the egg on a plate. As I was doing that, I heard a soft *ding* as my bread had finished toasting.

I took the bread from the toaster using a kunai and placed it on my plate as well.

I grabbed a fork and began eating my breakfast. The eggs tasted as good as usual while the bread was slightly too buttery. After a few minutes of eating, I washed my dishes, grabbed a glass and filled it to the brim with tap water.

After I'd filled it, I finished it in a few gulps. I placed the glass down on the counter and washed the kunai that I used to butter my bread.

Geez, I thought to myself, washing dishes is really a hassle. I really should just hire a maid or something. Or perhaps I should get a wife…yeah…a wife….

Nah, who am I kidding. I'm the legendary copy ninja, I can't, no, I won't bring any more people into my life just to get hurt.

After all those people who have died, Obito…Rin…. After even my own student left us….No, I don't think I can handle losing anyone anymore.

Gah…I should stop thinking about this stuff. Thinking about it won't change anything anyhow.

Now, to place my thoughts on to something much more interesting, like my Icha-Icha series. Yes, now that would most certainly be better than thinking about his depressing crap.

As I walked over to my shelf where I kept my books, I looked up and my heart just about stopped beating. They were gone, all of them, and in their place was a note.

I quickly went over to the shelf, grabbed the note and read it.

"Dearest bastard Kakashi" it read. "I fucking hoped that you were able to read this note before going to work. I will be expecting you to re-compensate me for what you did just moments ago. Well, anyways, Fuck you. Greatest Kunoichi ever, Mitarashi Anko.

I just stood there, horror struck.


	3. Chapter 3

I still couldn't believe it…My Icha-Icha books…taken…by her of all people….

I shredded the notes into tiny little insignificant pieces before going to my door, locking it, closing it then running off at breakneck speed towards the mission building.

After a few seconds, I stopped. I forgot, I made a hand seal, I can teleport. I disappeared in a puff of smoke and reappeared in front of the mission building. I quickly entered and caught sight of Asuma and Kurenai walking together.

I made a beeline for them and caught up to them quickly. "Hey Kakashi" greeted the scraggly bearded Jounin, "Why are you in such a—"I cut him off "Have any of you seen Anko?" I asked, a hint of desperation coming into my voice.

"She came in a few minutes ago looking oddly happy…but wasn't she just at your place?", Inquired Kurenai as she took in my hurried and desperate appearance.

"Kakashi, did you do something to her?" Asuma asked suggestively. As he said it, he waggled his eye brows. Kurenais eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Actually, she stole something that was…is very important to me, now have you seen her?" I said, emphasizing the last part.

"Well, last I saw, she was at the cafeteria with a ridiculous grin on her face and chowing down on some kind of sweet ramen…." Kurenai trailed off.

"Thanks," I replied…then "Wait…sweet ramen?" I inquired curiously. "Yeah, I tasted it before I left the cafeteria, and it tasted like ramen mixed with an entire pack of sugar." Kurenai replied, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Anyways, thanks again." I said before turning away from them and double timing towards the cafeteria.

When I arrived at the cafeteria, I saw her. She was still dressed in that all to showy fishnet of hers. Of course accompanying that was her trench coat and mini skirt, both a light brown color.

I moved quickly and inconspicuously towards her. She never even noticed me until I slid onto the bench directly in front of her. When she saw me, she was unable to contain a small gasp of surprise.

I ignored it, and then in my most serious face that I could muster, I told her, "Where are my Icha-Icha books." The way I spoke it generally would have made villains piss themselves in pure terror.

Unfortunately, Anko was no ordinary 'villain'. She's known me long enough to have grown accustomed to my 'serious face'. And, aside from that, what I said sounded extremely stupid…even to me.

After I'd said it, she just burst out in a huge burst of laughter. It rolled on an on. It was an unending wave of happiness in sound. She closed her eyes which were tearing up, lay her head on the table and just began pounding it with her first, all the while still laughing hysterically.

The laughter was so loud, that it attracted the attention of the people in the cafeteria. And, since it was around ten in the morning, many people who were assigned the lunch hours as a shift were eating a brunch of sorts. Everyone in the area turned to look at us.

All I could do was to rub the back of my head self-consciously and wait for Anko to calm down. It took a full minute for Anko to finally calm down. As her laughing died down, she still kept her head on the table.

"Er…Anko?" I asked awkwardly. She raised head to look at me. Her eyes were still a bit red and there was a small tear still hanging on the side of her left side. I sighed, I knew that this was going to be hard, but I NEEDED my books back. I couldn't lose them…ever.

"So…about my books…" I trailed of nervously, knowing that she'd know what I meant. "What about your books Hatake?" she asked while grinning. She held all the cards in this match up, and she knew it.

"Well, you know…we've been friends…" I trailed off when she glared at me. Of course, we are nakama, comrades, but we were never really close enough to each other to be considered as friends.

"Okay, point taken. Now, would you mind giving back my books?" She kept that glare of hers fixed on me, but now it was filled mostly with amusement. "Please?" I added, as if that would help….

She broke her glare and grinned at me. Then, she spoke, "It return for your books, what will my…compensation be?" Now, I have no idea what this crazy kunoichi might have in mind, so I decided to just let her choose. Then, if it is at least acceptable, I may go along with it, at least until I find a way to get my books back.

"Okay Hatake…first of all, we need to set things straight." She said in that annoying bossy voice of hers. "You will do anything and everything I ask you to do, or your books will get it. These conditions are non-negotiable and I can tell you that you'll never find your books if you don't do what I say…." She said that last part with and expression that would have made any normal man shit in his pants. Fortunately, I am made of stronger stuff. But I gotta admit…I can't find any other non-violent way out of this.

"Fine" I said dejectedly. "Can I at least have one of the books back?"

"I'm coming to that," Anko said. "Every time you do something for me, I give you back one book. I'm not completely evil you know." She said coyly.

"Well, good doing business with you Hatake" she said smirking, after which she stood up turned around, and left the cafeteria.

I really must know which enemies to fight, I thought to myself with a sigh.

I stood up, left the table and went to see the Hokage to see if I was assigned to do anything.

A thought suddenly struck me…Didn't I have a meeting with my team at the training grounds at around 10? Ohh… somewhere in Konoha, there would be three extremely pissed ninjas….

Oh well, that can wait until after I use the bathrooms….


	4. Chapter 4

It was a beautiful 12 PM here in Konoha. Birds were chirping, the sun was shining and there was a slight breeze in the air. Nobody could ask for a more perfect day.

Except for me and 3 extremely pissed of genins, me for the loss of my priceless books and the three genins for me not being on time…again.

I finally arrived at Konohas front gate, where I had told my three students to meet me. As usual, Naruto was angrily spouting non-sense; Sakura just sat there sneaking glances at Sasuke, and Sasuke sat down with his hands together and looking quite pissed.

"Kakashi sensei!" came Naruto's voice when he finally spotted me, "Where have you been all this time? You're late by about two hours! Two ENTIRE hours!" Naruto finished indignantly. "Sensei, Naruto's right, you should arrive earlier", Sakura added.

Sasuke just looked at me, narrowed his eyes and shot me an I-am-so-going-to-kill-you stare.

"Oh, I'm really sorry for being late", I apologized, but there was this cat stuck up a tree and its owner asked me to go get it for her" I continued.

"And that took you two entire hours?" Naruto exclaimed angrily, throwing his hands straight into the air.

"Oh, well I had some stomach problems that needed attending to…"I said, crinkling my eye and smiling.

"Oh, sensei, where is that weird book that you usually read?" Sakura asked questiongingly.

My expression turned grim and the temperature dropped several degrees very quickly. I stared at them and all three of them, even Sasuke, flinched. "No need to talk about that, understand?" I asked icily.

All three of them nodded slowly. At once, the temperature resumed its normal nice temperature. And of course, I looked as if nothing had happened.

"Now, our mission today…or rather your missions today are…" I trailed off, emphasizing your and missions. "On this scroll" I finished, taking a scroll out of my shuriken/kunai pouch.

I handed the scroll to Naruto, then said, "Ja~" then turned around and started walking away.

My students stood there dumbstruck. "You made us wait two entire hours for A MISSION SCROLL!?" Naruto yelled, his face showing complete and utter disbelief.

"Yup", I made a hand sign then poofed away in a small cloud of smoke.

I re-appeared at a small stall that Naruto frequented: Ichiraku Ramen.

Well, it was time for lunch and I was feeling rather hungry. I never really thought why I wanted ramen though. Perhaps it was from a couple hours agos sweet ramen.

While quite interesting and disgusting at the same time, it left quite the impression. So, I guess lunch would be some ramen.

I entered and the manager greeted me by bringing up his hand and saying "Welcome to Ichiraku ramen, what will it be?" which he said with his usual smiling face.

"Oh, chef's recommendation I guess" I said quietly before sitting down. I put my hand into my pocket to get one of my books. Upon grasping nothing but air, I remembered that it was still with her.

I sighed again…I need my books, I'm dying, I thought to myself. Then I contemplated on what I could do to get the books back, and what Anko would make me do in order to get them back. I was so lost in thought that I never noticed the owner cooking the ramen.

"Here you go, one regular pork ramen" came the voice of the owner, which immediately snapped me out of my thoughts. ""Oh, thanks" I said after a pause.

The next thing I notice is that the owner and his daughter were both staring at me expectantly. I sighed, why does everyone like my face or at least want to see it?

I made a small hand sign, and at once, and the small fire on the stove grew quite large. The owner and his daughter looked back quickly.

Right after they looked at it, the fire resumed its normal and small appearance. When they looked back at me, the ramen in the bowl was gone.

"Great ramen as usual, thanks" I said before dropping some coins on the counter to pay for the meal.

Phew, that was a good meal, I thought to myself. Now, I have someplace to be, I thought after a few more seconds.

I made a hand seal and poofed off again.

This time I re-appeared at the memorial stone. I walked near it and put my hand on it, slowly moving my fingers to one specific name, then after a few seconds, to another name.

"Obito…Rin…" I said softly. Not a day went by when I didn't think of them.

I put my hand in my pocket to take out my book then I froze when there was nothing in my pocket. I began to have a panic attack, and then I realized that Anko had them.

This really was turning out to be a horrible day…so much for that perfect day then.

Then, something happened that further soured my day…I saw Anko.

She was sitting under the shade of a large tree, her knees tucked up to her chest with her chin resting on one of her knees. She was just sitting there, staring at me.

I have never been more scared in my life.

Aside from just staring at me, her eyes glinted mischievously with an added dash of threatening.

I quickly turned around and made a hand seal, but before I could poof out like I usually did,-"Oi, Hatake!" went her voice.

My shoulders dropped and I sighed. Blast, I was slightly too slow…I must be getting old.

Then all of a sudden, she must have read my mind, "What's wrong Hatake? You getting old already?"

Damn, she is the quite possibly the only person who could annoy/infuriate/discombobulate and/or mind boggle me all at once…with the exception of a crazy blond haired idiotic ninja.

I turned around and looked at her with my one exposed eye before replying, "Yes Anko?". She frowned than a micro second later changed it into a grin. "Hatake, hardly professional behavior, you should be excited. It's time for your first mission, oh joy eh?" Anko said half laughing, half mocking.

I sighed again, who knew what this half crazy and the half dangerous kunoichi had in store for me?


	5. Chapter 5

**Kakashi's POV:**

"Okay…" Anko said trailing off.

"Okay, what?" I replied naturally in my typical I-don't-have-a-care-in-the-world kind of voice, which concealed the anxiousness that I was feeling at the moment.

"Your first mission is too…" she trailed off again, her eyes glinting maliciously.

She was toying with me, she knew it, I knew it and we both knew that I couldn't do anything about it.

I sighed an exasperated sigh. "Is to what?" I said letting my exasperation at the situation show.

"Your first mission is to spar with me."

My jaw almost dropped in surprise. Almost. She stole my Icha-Icha books…_just_ to spar with me? This woman was completely out of her mind. I just had to confirm this with my own ears….

"Let me get this straight…to get back one of my books, all I need to do is spar with you? Is that right?" I asked, my voice laced with complete and utter disbelief.

"Yeah, sounds about right." She said calmly.

"If that was all, why didn't you just say so ages ago? I could've sparred with you weeks, maybe even months ago, why take my books and want to spar now?" I said quite crazily, waving my hands around for emphasis.

"I did ask you to spar…about a dozen times over the past two months in fact…." She said darkly.

"You did?" I asked her, mildly surprised by that. I didn't recall a single time when she asked me to spar with her at all over the past couple of months.

"Ohhh, I suuuure did ya bastard…" she trailed off angrily, "But, you were always reading that disgusting book of yours and going 'oh not right now' or 'I'm kinda busy at the mo'. " she continued, mimicking me for the quotes.

"I didn't…" I trailed off

-_Flash back, two months ago-_

I was walking around, just reading my book when all of a sudden, Anko walks by and says, "Yo, Hatake, fancy a friendly sparring match?"

I replied with a, "Nope" before quickly turning around and walking in the other direction.

_ -A few days later-_

Once again, I was just minding my own business, still reading Icha-Icha, when I saw Anko walk out of the dango store with a stick still in her mouth.

She saw me and glared before saying, "Oy, I want a sparring session…now, if you know what's good for you…"

I looked at her with my one eye and said, "Not today Anko" before poofing away.

_-A day after that-_

I'd just gotten back from a simple mission and went to relax at the training grounds. I'd just lay my head against a tree and had just begun to pull out one of my beloved Icha-Icha books when I heard her voice…again….

"Spar now you bastard! Or is the famous copy-nin just a chicken?" Anko challenged provocatively as she emerged from the shadows of one of the nearby trees.

"What is it with you and your obsession with fighting me?" I asked calmly while still keeping my eye on my book.

"You're the only jounin who I haven't sparred with, and beaten, yet." She grinned…the grin was comparable to a lion who had just cornered it's pray…in short, quite, quite scary.

I sighed before saying, "Well, guess you'll just have to wait some more before you get to fight this jounin." I made a quick hand seal and once again poofed away.

This kind of meeting was repeated several times over the course of the next few days….

-_End flash backs-_

"Oh…so you did ask to spar with me…repeatedly." I mused, mostly to myself before wondering how I'd forgotten those things so quickly.

Okay, admittedly, I was reading my books at the time. And, yes I thought that she was a minor detail at the time. But I just do not understand how I could have easily forgotten the only purple haired kunoichi of Konoha when she was out and after my blood.

Hmmm, I must be getting old….Eh, fuck no. I thought.

"See?! I told you I asked to spar with you! But nooooooooo, you just read your book like a nerd and poofed away like a total spineless pussy." She said angrily.

"But now…" she continued, "You can't ignore me cuz I've got your books. And you can't poof away cuz you know what'll happen to em" she added, grinning scarily again.

"So, I take that your silence means that you accept my sparring arrangements then?" she said mockingly.

Well, best to get this over with as soon as possible, I thought to myself before saying out loud, "Yeah, yeah, whatever."

She crouched in a fighting stance, her muscles tense and ready to spring at the slightest move that I made.

"Hold up a minute," I said, raising a hand.

She stood straight and looked at me curiously, undoubtedly wondering why I called a stop before even starting.

"So, how does this go? Do you want to go until First blood? Or perhaps stop when one of us gains a decisive advantage over the other…such as a kunai pointed directly at the throat?" I said to her.

She just looked at me, rolled her eyes and resumed her stance. She was getting ready to pounce, I knew it.

Of course, her being the crazy purple haired snake woman of Konoha, she favored an attack heavy style of combat. While she wasn't the most powerful of fighters, she was definitely quick and deadly.

The best way to counter this was to infuriate her…get her angry enough to make her lose concentration….

"You know, it's just out of interest for efficiency. I'd just hate having to beat you in several different ways before you realize that you can't beat me…" I told her while smiling.

At that moment, a guttural growl emanated from her throat. Right, after the sound issued from within her, I knew that my plan had worked.

And, after glancing at her, I found out that maybe I hadn't thought my plan through….


End file.
